Blog utilisateur:Jorak/Muguiwara délire 2
Bon les muguiwara et leurs pote ou d'autre vont chanter. *Sanjy Je suis dans la cuisine tu bouffe ce que je te prépare, peux un porte des poils ta te-chat je pénètre à la manière de Lebron James et tu criera OHI OHI OHI. Un conseil il faut t'arrive à supporter car mon sgegg va peter ta te-chat comme un bouchon de liège. Bon voici mon pote qui rempli le stade de France. EMINEM *Ener : I am the god of rap, I'm sick of crappy French rappers say their I fuck you good whores, the slut goatee weasel named "the goat" but also ferret is an animal. I'm the king I'm sick of these jester singer, I have cravings for murder, I am the god of rap you are my subordinates you French rapper, other american rapper are king especially my friend 50 Cent . The god of rap is me. (Je suis le dieu du rap, j'en ai marre des rappeurs merdique français, je leurs dis allez vous faire foutre bonne de putes, la salope à la barbichette nommé la fouine "la chévre" mais en plus fouine est un animal. Je suis le king j'en ai marre de ces bouffon de chanteur, j'ai des envies de meurtre, je suis le dieu du rap vous êtes mes subordonnés vous les rappeur français, les autres rappeur américain sont les roi surtout mon ami 50 Cent. Le dieu du rap c'est moi.) *Barto : Ha HA HA ha nous sommes les king repester moi je suis le king avec mes muguiwara, nous sommes les outsiders outsiders je me protèges avec des capotes ces n'importe quoi Zlatan et Cristiano ronaldo outsider outsider, je le suis le protecteur de la cité la cité, je suis comme Stark dans Avengers je suis le sauveur, vous êtes mes fan, mes fan, mes fan , mes mes mes fan, je sais vous voulez voir mon pôte mannequin. *Cavendish : Je suis mannequi tu n'est qu'un zombie, t'es parano manipuler par un autre, tu est très différent de moi, moi je suis le warano, un sommanbule qui va te tuer, tu n'est que spectateur de ma beauté, laisse tomber tu prend l'amour pour du feu, je vais te dire un truc avec ta guelle de singe tu pourra jamais être aussi swagg que moi je suis le Harry (des One directions (je les suis pas)) tu n'est que Booba le gars à la calvici calvici ... *Luffy : Dans OP je suis le boss dans je le boos, ta face de viande haché du va finir détruit par ma guelle des requins, tu fais le malin du va gouter à ma gauche droite. Je sais je suis beau, tu sais que t'es du caca mou donc faire ta guelle avant je que je te pisse desus. Mes abdos de rangs jalous. Mais OUI OUI OUI. *Jorak : Ma chérie t'as langue est aussi douce que mes abdos, tu es aussi belle qu'un couché de soleil dans le désert, je sais que tu veux te maturber sur mon pénis, et je sais qu'il est très beau et grand tu veux mon 06 il faut drat alors être un bête de sexe, sis à ton mec d'être homosexuel, moi mon swagg personne ne peux l'avoir sauf toi ma chérie, mais oui dévoile moi tes seins. *Zoro : Mes muscles son fait pour Nicki Minaj elle a des seins du Z98 OMG à chaque fois que je te vois j'ai la gode, je bande quand un ouf, pour me branler je pense à toi et oui ma chérie quitte LIL LE WAYNE pour moi, tu va gouter à la plus paire de zizi auu monde au monde mieux que ton gars le tatou, je te file mon num 06 79 05 63 98. *Franky et Brook : Si sa marche pour toi , tu peux me montrer ton string ça marche pour toi, tu veux du cola, ça marche pour toi. *Nami : Ma question préférer qu'est que je vais faire de cette oseille, sort les kalash comme dans OP yé. *Chopper : Je suis qu'on bouffon dans le turfue. *Ussop : Je suis un gars au gros pif nommé pinochio tu veux être un grand viens on va niker le bouffons ET YEYEYEYEYEYEYEEYEEYYEYE C'EST LA FIN LA FIN LA FIN. Catégorie:Billets de blog